


The Mcchekov Archives

by Nesmiths



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, In Love, M/M, SWEET BOYS, Space Gays, a lil sad sometimes maybe, all of my mcchekov fics are in the same universe, couples bickering, doting husbands, long term relationships, old married mcchekov, taken from my old account, ties into With you? With you.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nesmiths/pseuds/Nesmiths
Summary: Reworked Mcchekov ficlets in chronological order
Relationships: Pavel Chekov/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Pavel's Birthdays are awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Pavel is 18//Bones is 36

The trees swayed in the wind. The rain fell nearly sideways, caught in the harsh breeze. It assaulted the windows with a series of pelts. Pavel sighed, pretty sure most of what was coming down was ice. Warming his hands on a steaming cup of tea he looked up at his boyfriend who had stepped out from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Pasha." Leonard spoke softly, carrying his own glass. "Maybe Georgia wasn't such a good idea."

The younger man perked up a little bit, not wanting Leonard to think he was miserable. He agreed to this trip, too. "Nyet, no... Leo this is still nice. We're spending time together, right?" He set his mug to the side.

"Of course it is, Pasha. I just was hoping I could do more for your birthday." He fell back into the love seat next to Pavel. His smaller counterpart bounced at the force of Leonard's weight.

Pavel let out a giggle. "Hey, watch it!" He gently pushed the older man. "I'm telling the keptin that you tried to push me off the sofa."

"So how is your sick leave going?" Leonard emphasized 'sick leave' while grinning.

The realization that these circumstances were a little strange started to hit Leonard. The grin seemed to fade from his face.

~

"Are you serious, Bones?" The captain was sitting at his desk trying to figure out how he could even begin to put this through. "What am I even supposed to write? My CMO wants to take a cadet on a date? Sure, lets just put that through to the admiral."

Leonard pinched the bridge of his nose. This whole discussion was threatening to make him sick. "I'm not exactly thrilled about how you're makin' it seem, Jim"

"That's not what I mean and you know it," Kirk said harshly. 

"What about sick leave? Say he's homesick. There's gotta be some kind of workaround here."

"You're homesick, Bones" Kirk began typing up a report on his padd. He looked up at his friend. "How's this sound? ...Ensign Chekov has been having trouble in his studies; expressing concerns that he's preoccupied with his family. Considering his fantastic track record I believe he believe he deserves some time on earth to refresh before returning to his duties."

"Thank you"

~

"Leo? Are you okay?" Pavel shook his shoulder.

Leonard seemed to snap-to quickly. "Shit i-"

"I'm sorry, you just seemed to zone out. You scared me." The younger man leaned against him.

"It's okay. This is just... It's weird Pasha." Despite his words, Leonard wrapped his arms around him. "I shouldn't be pullin' strings to get you off the ship."

"This is because I am young..." Leonard wasn't sure if he was asking a question or waiting for his statement to be reaffirmed. He took a deep breath "It just looks... bad, Pasha. It looks real bad to everybody else."

"I know how it looks; You're not a pervert, Leo. I am no dumb kid, either. " He looked up at Leonard as his head rested on his chest. "So who cares?"

Leonard returned the younger man's gaze. He knew he should tell Pavel that he should care and to go for someone his own age, but he just couldn't seem to let him go. His own blue eyes nearly lost in admiring the two hazel dots in front of him; "I know, but it's not that simple. I wish it was, but there's no way in h-"

"Leo..." Pavel hesitated. His voice quivered as though he had to fight the words out of his throat. Now or never, before this day ends worse than it began."...do you love me?"

It took a few moments, a few too many of an expectant Pavel just looking at the man before him. Leonard wasn't even sure if he could speak, or if he should. "Yes, of course, I do. That's why I'm here."

"I love you, too." Pavel pressed a chaste kiss to Leonard's lips. "It is that simple."

Leonard smiled. It was a rarity on any normal day when he's ankle-deep in wellness checks and fighting new disease. "It's gonna have to be." He knew he couldn't leave Pavel regardless of the situation. They were just going to have to make this work and hope for the best.

"Leo, I'd leave star fleet for you if it came down to it."

"Don't ruin your future for me." He spoke firmly. "Nobody is worth your future, Pasha."

Pavel pulled the throw blanket over the two of them. "I want a future with you."


	2. Quips about breaking hips and other ways to argue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pavel is 18||Bones is 36

“Well I’ll be a son of a-” Sparks jumped out of the malfunctioning tech. The lift began to shake causing the doctor to stumble backward. He felt a hand press into the small of his back, and another at his side. “Careful doktor, It is just a bad power core. We vill be fine so long as you do not break hip.”

“Just how old do you think I am” Leonard’s brow raised as his lips fell into a hard line. “Damn kid” He muttered under his breath. The 36 year old for your cotton pickin’ information began prodding at the mess of wires that hung from the lift doors.

“Older than the keptin” The navigator quipped. “And anyone else on the bridge”

“Oh, fuck it” The doctors hand violently jerked away from the wires. “Goddamnit!”

“I was going to warn you, but -”

“I was fixin’ broken bones and warp core reactors since before your mama knew she was even pregnant, kid.” He grumbled, this wasn’t his idea of a good time or at least any time he’d want to have. The sun probably hasn’t even risen on earth and this cheeky cunt wants to be funny. “Look, ensign, sit down and keep it quiet while we wait for help.”

“What about the emergency lift exit?” Pavel ignored the Doctor’s not very intimidating command. “Did you forget about that somewhere in your manly tirade about fixing things before I was even a baby?” An answer fit for an arm fold, which did in fact happen. If you asked Pavel, it was awesome.

“Then why didn’t you open the damn thing while I was tryin’ to fix this damn tin can?”

“The button is located on the ceiling which is approximately seven feet high. In case you haven’t noticed I am five feet three.” The ensign made a small jump for emphasis. “I cannot reach the damn thing.”

The corner of the doctor's lip quirked into a smirk as he reached up and pressed the button directly above the ensign’s head. A small door fell open before the ladder followed suit.

“болван“ Pavel mumbled as he grabbed the ladder and started his ascent.

“I know what that means you little shit” Leonard called after him.

“When you get out of here I will have coffee ready in your quarters, я люблю тебя.”

The doctor looked up in disbelief as Pavel whipped the ladder up in one hard tug. “Do not worry, Scotty is on his way, Lyonya.” The door slid closed. Leonard could hear the clicks of Pavel’s boots as he climbed out of the lift shaft. He’ll get him back for that.


	3. Wholesome ways to undress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pavel is 20||Bones is 38
> 
> This chapter is mentioned in the next one

Leonard was sitting up, awake in an empty bed to the noise of an old fashioned ceiling fan buzzing. He leaned back against the headboard, head brushing lightly against the faded floral wallpaper. This room had all the accommodations of earth circa the 2230s when Leonard grew up. It was a comfort for him, being up in space to have somewhere to go that was so familiar. There was something missing, however, to this room full of now-vintage materials.

A faint bell chimed through the com. "Leo, could you get the door?" Pavel's voice followed, sounding as if he was under considerable strain.

The older man hurried to the door, pulling it open in just enough time for the young Russian to nearly fall through. He dropped his bags by the coat rack. "I know you like it, but we really need an automatic door." He huffed, more so to ease the tension on his body than out of annoyance.

"It ain't gonna kill anybody to do things manually once in a while." He took both of Pavel's hands, gently tugging him away from the door. He grinned, kicking the door closed behind him before following Leonard. Leonard lead him back to their bed. "Sit." He patted the edge of the bed. 

The younger man complied, looking up at him expectantly. "So, what's going on in that big brain of yours?" That goofy smile still hanging on Pavel's face.

"For starters, why flipflops? Ain't it cold in your home country?" He knelt to slide off Pavel's shoes.

"Men don't get cold." He stuck his tongue out.

"Oh, of course." It was Leonard's turn to grin. He pulled at the pant legs of Pavel's sweat pants which in turn made the young Russian fall back.  
"Hey!" He chirped. "What are you even doing?"

"You know you could help a little bit." He half-joked, pulling Pavel's pants the rest of the way off until he was left with a pair of cotton briefs and a t-shirt. "The sheets are fresh, just made the bed before you got in." Leonard tossed a blanket at him. "Cocoa?"

"I was only gone a week, you know." He snuggled into the blanket. "Besides, I’d rather have you here than cocoa, you big dork."

"Only if you promise to tell me about your trip." The older man curled up next to him before Pavel could even respond.

"Uneventful, Mother is well..mother. She kept asking about you. Nothing note-worthy, just if you treat me right." Pavel shrugged. "How was your week?"

"Honestly, I spent most of it in sickbay. Jim sent me an entire away team with some kind of new strand of a romulan flu, took me three days to administer a vaccine because I had to make a call for equipment. Damn ship seems to be outta everything I need."

"You work too hard, Leo. We'll have to take a trip together soon." He stretched his arms over his head, yawning. Leonard's arms found their way around Pavel's waist.  
"Maybe something next week, just for the weekend?"

"Too tired, plan later," He said sleepily, turning toward's Leonard's chest. "Goodnight, Lyonya."

"Night, Pasha." He kissed the smaller man's forehead.


	4. S3E9 The Tholian Web - Alternate Version 1 of Mccoy being a worried boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chekov falls ill after visiting the 'ghost ship' Defiant. The one known symptom is aggression and Mccoy isn't sure he can cure it.
> 
> Mccoy blames himself for Chekov getting sick under his supervision and worries himself into near craziness.
> 
> Mccoy is 38||Pavel is 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Written for @Kribban

"Get back up here to me, on the double." Kirk's voice went in and out with static.

"What the devil?" Bones pushed the com on his life suit. "Captain, come in."

He waited a few minutes before trying again. "Come in, Captain. Mccoy to enterprise, can you hear me?"

"Doctor, we've lost contact with the bridge." Chekov emerged from a corridor, stumbling over himself.

Mccoy caught the Ensign mid-stumble. "Blasted..." He huffed. "Are you okay?"

"My head feels so....agh!" Chekov shoved the doctor.

"Ensign!" Bones fell through a solid-looking table "What in the..?" He stood up, not sure where to go with his attention.

Chekov yelled as he charged for the doctor.

Bones grabbed the ensign, holding his arms tightly. "What's gotten into you? Pasha, say something!"

The ensign continued screaming as he struggled against the doctor.

"Kirk to Mccoy. Come in, Mccoy"

"Ensign Chekov has lost it, Captain. Can you beam us up?"

"Good to hear your voice, Doctor. We're clear for transport."

The two men beamed aboard.

"Mr. Scott, can I get some damn help here?"

"There are better ways to ask" Scotty mumbled as he hurried over to restrain Chekov.

Bones quickly fumbled in his bag for a hypo sedative. "Sorry, Pasha" He muttered as he stuck the ensign's neck.

"Are you holding up, Doctor?" Scotty asked once Pavel slumped over in his arms.

"...last damn time this kid sees an away mission." Mccoy waved him off in favor of picking up Chekov. "Anybody else displays any kind of aggression you knock 'em out and send them to medbay." He said, walking away. The transport room doors slid shut behind him. "Damn captain sending him with me. Why? 'cause its cute Bones' " He mocked, grumbling to himself. "He follows you like a puppy, and besides he's a good officer." The doctor, still mocking the captain in his best 'know-it-all' voice. "Like that's a reason to put him in danger. Jackass."

The medbay doors opened with a 'woosh' as Mccoy stepped in. He laid Pavel down gently and began removing his life suit. He started with buckles around the ensign's waist, gently clicking the suit apart. This felt so familiar to Bones, yet still so clinical. The doctor let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. All that built-up anxiety threatening to do him in. He folded the bottom half of the clunky suit and set it beside the cot.

"We'll figure it out, Pasha" His fingers worked on loosening the straps on the helmet, pulling it off with a hiss as the pressure released. Pavel looked so peaceful. It was almost as if this was a normal night. Bones just wished he could let himself believe that for longer than a moment. After taking off the rest of his life suit he began restraining Pavel. The straps clicked into place.

"Kirk to Medbay, Bones are you there?"

Mccoy removed his helmet, still sporting his life suit. "We made it, captain, but Chekov ain't right. There's something wrong with that damn ship. I fell through a table, Jim. S'almost like it ain't real."

"It's real alright. We've somehow wandered our way into Tholian space."

"Tholians? I'm gonna kick all their blasted asses!"

"They've been taken care of, Doctor." Speaking of cold and clinical, The doctor's mind begrudged.

"So, from what I've gathered its the area that's doing this to us. It's in the air?"

"That is the most we've got, Bones. You think you can work with that?" Kirk spoke.

"I have to, Mccoy out." He released his com button. Uncomfortable suit be damned, he wasn't taking it off until his ensign was cured and cleared.

~

"The Captain sent me down to check on your progress."

"What a delight." The doctor didn't even turn to look at the science officer. "Take a seat, I think it's ready."

Spock stayed standing. "How is Ensign Chekov."

"Distribute this to the crew," The doctor said coldly, nearly matching the Vulcan's tone.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Normally I wouldn't take orders...."

"Save it, Spock." He shoved all but one small medicine cup into Spock's arms. "Distribute these." He left his office, heading back to Chekov.

~

Bones sat at Chekov's bedside. He was awake, but the sedative has him groggy. "Pasha?" He spoke softly.

Pavel weakly struggled against the restraints. "Lyonya" He managed. His mind seemed to be going in and back out again against the disease.

"Can you take this for me? Please?" The Ensign attempted to lunge forward.

"No!" His lungs pushed out a pathetic screech.

"It'll make you feel better, I promise. You need to trust me." He slowly brought the plastic cup to his lips. "It'll be alright, Pasha."

He took a small sip before violently shaking his head. That'll have to be enough.

Any other night Pavel would be curled up into him, soft brown hair tucked away under the doctor's chin. There'd be the sound of light snores and warm blankets wrapped around them about this time.

The doctor always took care to make sure Chekov was safe from all known disease. He'd never have a bruise if Bones could help it. All this time, telling Pavel he'd never have a thing to worry about, and now he does. Bones blames himself because he can't seem to bring himself to blame anybody else. The ship's doctor couldn't even keep the away mission crew safe.

He started to pace, one end of the room to the next. All there was to do was wait and hope Chekov drank enough. The sedative only wore off as the hours passed. The ensign would scream himself in and out of consciousness.

Bones stayed for all of it, pacing, and thinking far too much.

"Doctor?"

The doctor stopped. "Pasha?"

"Why aren't we on Defiant anymore, Doctor?"

"You don't remember why you're here?"

Chekov glanced down at his restraints before surveying the room. "Sickbay..." He took a breath. "Am I sick, Leo?"

"No, not anymore. How are you feeling?" Bones pressed the button to unclasp the restraints.

"I feel fine." Pavel sat up, throwing himself straight for Bones' arms.

"Tell me what you remember?" Mccoy held him tight, almost not believing this was happening after hours of worrying himself into a mess.

"We were in the Defiant. I was beamed to engineering. There were bodies everywhere. I remember telling the Captain and he told me to find you on the bridge."

"You just picked up a virus. It's gone now.."

"You promise?" Chekov looked up at him. "You're sure?"

"Yes and yes" Mccoy offered a smile. He leaned down to kiss him, his thumb gently grazing the younger man's cheek. "I missed you."

Pavel laid his head against the doctor's chest. "I'm here."

"Promise me you'll stay here with me on this ship."

"Of course, Lyonya, always."


	5. Thirty-two more years of sneezing and snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pasha sneezed and bones worries too much. This is a cute little snippet of a story. SFW retired space gays for your heart to squee at.
> 
> Most of my inspiration comes from gifs
> 
> https://thumbs.gfycat.com/NimbleGaseousBream-size_restricted.gif
> 
> Leo is 67 and Pasha is 49

Pavel sat facing the door, arms folded, with an expression that looked more sick than annoyed. It didn't convey his point very well, but he didn't care. He watched the door expectantly. Only a few minutes prior he'd sneezed. Not loudly, but enough to know what comes next. He sighed as the door hissed open. Leonard stood there with a covered bowl and a glass of orange juice.

"You're kidding..."

Leonard cracked a grin. "Yer sick. Of course, I'm not kiddin'"

Pavel's eyes threatened to roll despite his smile. "You're too much, Leo" He spoke as Leonard set the bowl and glass nearby. "You can't be gettin' sick this time of year. I know how your damn immune system works. First its sneezin', next thing ya’ know, it’s a damn Quazulu VIII virus."

This time the younger Russian actually rolled his eyes. "First of all, night-blooming Throngi cannot even grow on Earth, so there's no way I could even contract such a virus, doctor." He lifted the lid off the aforementioned bowl to reveal two shot glasses. "Honestly, Leo?"

"Hot toddy?" Leonard lifted a shot, a stupid smile playing on his lips.

"Of course one of them is yours."

He watched the love of his life, smiling like a dork. By now he knew all his little quirks and had come to expect all the little things that made Leonard who he is. Leonard was his first and only love. Thirty-two years running from age seventeen until present and he'd never stopped loving this grumpy southern teddy bear.

He picked up the last glass and shot it back. Admittedly, the shot did feel nice on his congested throat. He waited for Leonard to catch up before speaking. "Thank you, Lyonya." He said as sweetly as he could muster, still vaguely annoyed, though equally charmed to bits.

"Of course, Pasha." He caressed the Russian's cheek. "Love you, darlin"

"For another 32 more years?" He leaned into his palm.

"...and 32 more after that. I'm gonna worry about you for all of 'em, too."

"It's always just gonna be a sneeze, promise."

The retired doctor laid beside his younger counterpart. "I'm holding you to that, ya know."

"I wouldn't expect any less" He exhaled as he snuggled into the doctor's chest.


End file.
